¡Deberías broncearte un poco Severus!
by MariSeverus
Summary: El curso se ha terminado y Severus Snape no sabe qué hacer con su vida. En este fanfic, será el día, en el cual Severus Snape caminó hacia las puertas del sol y el placer. Pero, el resultado quizás fue un "poquito", muy desastroso. Summary dentro


¡DEBERÍAS BRONCEARTE UN POCO SEVERUS!  
(Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling)

Summary: El curso se ha terminado y Severus Snape no sabe qué hacer con su vida_._ En este fanfic, será_ el día_, en el cual Severus Snape caminó hacia las puertas del sol y el placer. Pero, el resultado quizás fue un _"poquito"_ (muy) desastroso. ¡Deberías broncearte un poco Severus! exclamaba el director de Hogwarths. ¡Pero ya no haría caso de sus consejos! Siempre... ¡metiéndolo en líos!

Pero no te asustes, sólo a Severus le pasan esas cosas. O quizás a ti también y te sientas identificado. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Severus Snape, estaba tenso. El curso se acababa, al igual que sus años dorados. ¡Era ya muy viejo! Neville, con ambas piernas fracturadas; podía ganarle caminando ¡Qué terrible! En un suspiro, volvía hasta su butaca, con miles de achaques. ¡Ay su vida!

Para cuando, olvidaba donde estaba su vaso de whiskey por tercera vez, ya estaba nervioso. De anciano a adulto en madurez; Dumbledore había hecho muchísimas sugerencias para su profesor ¡Lo jubilarían muy pronto, por un profesor mucho más guapo y ágil! Lo mejor, era tomarse unas vacaciones. Pero, ¿Sabía Severus lo que eran unas vacaciones?

En un instante, Dumbledore le había sugerido que visitase las _Bahamas,_ puesto que _¡Debería broncearse! _Pues bien, en su vida había salido del castillo ¡No debía de ser complicado, él era el mejor mago de su clase! ¡Nada le derrotaría!

Pues partió, cuando su jubilación salió ¡La de Minerva había salido ya, hacía añales! Se figuró con fatalismo, ¡Pronto se contaría las arrugas en el espejo y contaría los años de Hogwarts! Por supuesto, tenía que ahorrarse el secreto de Dumbledore para mantenerse joven al ir de vacaciones. Algo deprimente.

Pues bien, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una de esas cosas voladoras que los muggles llamaban "Avión" y más vale que no. Estaba increíblemente tenso, teniendo a su lado a un niño que no dejaba de llorar y de decir que estaba mareado. Pues su "mareado", lo vio en sus zapatos. A su lado tenía a una madre, que no dejaba de discutir con su otro hijo regordete que no dejaba de golpear a su otro hijo. Tenía al que siempre deseaba ir al baño sentado al otro lado. La comida era todo un desastre y terminó dándosela a un niño que no hacía más que contemplarla. Para cuando bajó, todo le daba vueltas y le zumbaban los oídos.

Para llegar al destino, debió tomar un transporte público ¡Un taxista que no hablaba su idioma! Pues, dieron tantas vueltas que simplemente ya había hecho un Tour por el lugar. Vaya que las Bahamas era lindo, pensó con rudeza. El taxista intentó explicarle; qué tan podrido estaba el mundo. No sabía de presidentes muggles y por un momento creyó el taxista que era del partido opositor ¡Vaya discusión que armó!

Al arribar al famoso "hotel" la recepcionista había confundido las solicitudes y debió esperar por varias horas. No era por ofender (si era) pero tenía un aspecto de golfa que no sabía por qué nadie notaba. Al final de cuentas, durmió en una más pequeña de lo que había acordado y compartida puesto que ¡Ya no había más habitaciones!

Para cuando fue a la playa, simplemente nadie le dijo que ¡Tenía que ir con ropa fresca! Se asó y para colmo de males, simplemente se ¡insoló! Nuestro querido profesor, olvidó el bronceador y había terminado tan oscuro como Dobby. Pues no hacía falta decir, que deseaba quedarse desnudo ya que hasta la ropa se pegaba a su piel. ¡Pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que pudiera dormir apoyado correctamente en la cama!

La arena era otra historia ¡La odiaba! ¡Estaba en todas partes! Sus zapatos parecían las dunas de Egipto, además de que había pisado algo que no sabía qué diantres era y se le había encajado en el pie. ¡Había olvidado, que la arena quemaba y debía usar como mínimo unas sandalias playeras!

También, se había indigestado comiendo cosas en la misma playa.¡Debió, acudir a un médico muggle, el cual le recetó "_n_" cantidad de cosas! El asunto es, que hasta ese día, no recordaba ni la mitad. Sólo, que había gritado y casi golpeado al doctor, cuando le habían inyectado ¿Cómo podían los muggles, ser tan estúpidos? Bueno, cierto era que le había bajado la fiebre.

Confundieron sus cuentas de bar y se vio en la necesidad de pagar por bebidas que nunca tomó. De casualidad entendía media factura. Y luego, apareció una con servicios de Tv que estaba consumiendo. Ciertamente, ¿Qué era un televisor? Esa caja que alumbraba y que no decía nada en absoluto.

La fontanería, el agua fría de la ducha y la ausencia de enseres para el baño eran otros problemas que le aquejaban. Al terminar de discutir, notó, que siquiera la golfa recepcionista le escuchaba.

La mucama perdía todas sus cosas al limpiar, pero no se hacía responsable. No volvió a encontrar su reloj y agradeció que su varita siempre la cargase. ¡Aunque, con una lluvia fortísima, tuvo que regresarse a buscarla! Si esa mujer la encontraba ¡Ostras, la que se armaba!

Al ir a "nadar" cosa que en su vida había hecho en presencia de muggles. la situación fue de mal en peor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había sal en los mismos ¡Habían chicas hablando sobre él, como si fuese una especie de adonis! No sabía, lo que los tatuajes causaban en el mundo muggle y miles de chicos (hombres también) comentaban acerca de él.

Pues, por fortuna, su cabello dejó de ser grasoso. Aunque sin embargo, no dejaba de parecer una especie de espectro cuando este se humedecía. Miles de niñitos, no dejaban de mojarle, y tuvo que rescatar a uno que sin saberlo, estaba en la parte más honda del dichoso mar. ¡Qué descaro!

Por fortuna ningún "animal" le hizo daño. Simplemente se había topado con un cangrejo, que le había pellizcado un pie, pero le hizo ver su ira si lo volvía a hacer. Con un simple hechizo de levicorpus por supuesto. Fue lo único divertido.

Al final, simplemente se echó a descansar bajo una palmera. La sombra que le brindaba era maravillosa y el sol ya caía. Bueno, se había quedado dormido y para cuando despertó; estaba lleno de arena y con más niños a su alrededor. Habían echado esa arena sobre él hasta el cansancio. También denotó, que le ¡habían robado!

Eso bastó, para que se regresase. No entendía el por qué de las vacaciones. Estaba insolado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con cuentas que no eran suyas y con más achaques de los que tenía antes. En el vuelo, desgraciadamente iba el mismo niño vomitón y alguien con el mismo problema de esfínteres.

Al regresar, Dumbledore alzó la cabeza con curiosidad al ver al profesor frente a él. ¡Si su piel era cetrina, eso ya no se veía! Si hubiese seguido; todos pudieran creer que era el padre de Seamus Finnigan. Quiso reír, pero pensó que era demasiado.

Colocó un papel sobre la mesa, con violencia y simplemente le observó con la ceja arqueada. Pues, eso ya no daba miedo, resultaba divertido. Sus dedos se marcaban fácilmente en su piel y soltó un quejido por el golpe violento en la mesa. ¡Severus Snape se había carbonizado! Seguro, James Potter hubiera reído hasta desprenderse por partes.

_ ¡Y todos preguntan! ¡Todos preguntan! ¡Ahora ya sabes, por qué me encanta tener la piel cetrina! ¡Prefiero que me llamen murciélago o vampiro!

_Te bronceaste-fue el resumen del director, a esas nefastas vacaciones- ¿Qué tal la vida como muggle Severus?

- ¿Aún guardas a Fluffy?

Pues sí, ya se entendía; por qué Severus nunca se bronceaba. Ese día, las _"vacaciones"_ de Severus fueron el boom en la escuela ¡Además, si Severus, parecía ya tener un comportamiento viperino; deberían verlo mientras la piel se le caía! Bromas y bromas surgieron en ese instante. Por su puesto, los bromistas expertos como Fred y George sabían como domarlo. Una varilla larga y tocarle la piel. Eso le hacía maldecir hasta el infinito.


End file.
